18 fois
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Dix-huit fois. Alicia veut juste être à égalité avec Peter.


**Titre original : ****Lay me on the table, put flowers in my mouth**

**Auteur : threeguesses**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Spoilers : **_Ecrit pour exaucer mes voeux, et situé dans un univers alternatif magique pré-« Ham sandwich »_.

**Note de l'auteur :** _Ecrit à l'occasion du_**_ « _**_The Good Wife Summer Comment Fix-athon__ » de SSJL (qui était, cela va sans dire, épatant). Idées : Alicia/Kalinda, 18 fois _

* * *

« Peter a baisé sa prostituée dix-huit fois. » dit Alicia à propos de rien.

Kalinda ouvre la bouche. La referme. Finit par opter pour : « Oh ? »

Alicia tripote son verre, sa serviette, tout ce qui peut lui éviter de croiser son regard. Elle est timide, réalise Kalinda dans un sursaut qui lui tiraille le bas du ventre. Rougissante, nerveuse et _timide_ et Kalinda ne voit pas du tout où elle veut en venir …

« Bon. » dit Alicia en redressant le dos.

… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie.

**1.**

« Je veux juste qu'on soit à égalité. » dit Alicia (d'une voix éméchée) dans la cabine des toilettes. « Avant… avant que lui et moi, on ne recommence tout à zéro.

- D'accord. » acquiesce Kalinda, à moitié hors de son chemisier, et inexplicablement, bêtement nerveuse. Un peu plus tôt, elle avait dit « oui » avant qu'Alicia ait pu finir ses explications heurtées sur Will, leur passé, les complications, et à quel point elle est en colère, tellement en colère quand elle regarde Peter, et peut-être qu'après ça – « Oui », avait lâché Kalinda, voulant dire _tais-toi, tais-toi_, (mais aussi seulement _oui_) et Alicia avait rougi entièrement jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

(Pourtant. Elle avait souri. )

**2.**

« Alors, est-ce qu'on compte par orgasmes ? » demande Kalinda après, lorsque c'est embarrassant, lorsqu'elles sont appuyées chacune sur un mur opposé, à reprendre leur souffle. « Et si oui, c'est individuel, collectif, ou… »

Les éclats de rire d'Alicia sont finalement ce qui amène le responsable à frapper à la porte.

**3.**

Pendant trois semaines il ne se passe rien que la normale. Seulement deux amies platoniques qui boivent un verre, circulez messieurs-dames, il n'y a rien à voir, et Kalinda pense voilà, c'est tout.

Mais.

Alicia frappe à la porte de son bureau un vendredi soir tard, les yeux écarquillés, interloqués, la veste ôtée, le rouge à lèvres appliqué de frais.

Un déclic se fait dans la tête de Kalinda.

**4.**

Pourtant. « Tu es sûre ? »

Alicia lui _grogne_ pratiquement dessus.

« … Bien. » dit Kalinda en recommençant à bouger ses doigts. « Compris. »

**5.**

(En fait, pour finir, elles se retrouvent à ne plus boire qu'un verre de tequila chacune en vitesse. )

**6. 7. 8.**

Ce que Kalinda réalise très vite : Alicia lui fait vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ de l'effet.

C'en est ridicule. Comme si Kalinda était un quelconque adolescent, tout en paumes moites et en érections éperdues, à se couvrir de honte sur la banquette arrière de quelqu'un.

( Sauf qu'ensuite, Alicia glisse les doigts sous la jupe de Kalinda. Continue, continue, et _continue_, jusqu'à ce que Kalinda morde sa propre main pour ne pas faire de bruit, les ongles égratignant inutilement le tissu du siège, et ce n'est plus embarrassant, plus embarrassant du tout. )

**9.**

« Tu sais, quand je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais avec Amber Madison…. » commence à dire Kalinda. Alicia rit et répond : « Tais-toi , tais-toi, j'ai besoin de me concentrer pour faire ça. »

**10.**

(Non, elle n'a vraiment pas besoin. )

**11.**

Au bout d'un moment, il devient assez clair qu'il va leur falloir un lit.

**12.**

« Eh bien », dit Alicia en examinant le coin cuisine de Kalinda, « je trouve ça ravissant. A part les cartons. » Elle ne cesse d'afficher un large sourire entendu. _Je mettrai ça dans mon exemplaire de_ Mange, prie, aime.

Kalinda l'ignore. « La chambre est par là. »

Les mains d'Alicia trouvent ses hanches. Elle rit. « « Oh, c'est comme ça que ça va se passer ? » Ses paumes sont chaudes, même à travers deux épaisseurs de tissu.

« Je te ferai visiter. » promet Kalinda. « Après.

- Je n'en doute pas. » Même le baiser d'Alicia est indulgent. Kalinda ferme les yeux.

**13.**

«Oui, d'accord. » dit Alicia plus tard, enroulée dans le jeté de lit de Kalinda comme s'il avait été fait pour elle, et d'une nudité glorieuse, époustouflante, _totale_. « Mais ça existe vraiment la position des ciseaux ? »

Kalinda tombe du lit à force de rire.

**14.**

(Personne ne rit lorsqu'elles s'y essaient. )

**15.**

Après avoir raccompagné Alicia jusqu'au hall de son immeuble (_raccompagné jusqu'au hall de l'immeuble, réellement descendu ces foutus escaliers avec elle, et quelle espèce d'idiote_… ?) elle passe cinq minutes à se réprimander et se féliciter tour à tour. Elle a envie de démissionner, de changer d'adresse, de quitter la ville. Elle a envie d'acheter un chat et de s'installer. Elle a envie de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour Alicia, ou de ne plus jamais lui parler. C'est la pire erreur qu'elle ait jamais faite. Elle n'a jamais été plus heureuse. Elle a envie de voir d'autres gens. Elle ne veut plus jamais parler à personne d'autre.

« Alors finalement vous avez un mec ? » demande le vieil homme du 6B par la fente de la boîte aux lettres.

Kalinda se retient de lui jeter son café à la figure.

**16.**

« Alors, encore deux fois. » dit Alicia.

« Uh-Hum. »

Elles ne se regardent pas.

**17.**

Elles s'embrassent contre la porte, et c'est la première fois que Kalinda passe autant de temps à embrasser quelqu'un sans aller plus loin depuis ses dix-sept ans.

« On devrait…

- Oui. » dit Alicia. « Oui. »

Cette fois, l'appartement reste trop silencieux.

**18.**

Alicia est étendue sur le couvre-lit : ses seins, ses hanches, et ses jambes, des kilomètres de jambes, magnifique et immobile. Kalinda a envie de lui embrasser l'intérieur du coude, de la mordiller le long de la hanche. Elle n'a jamais fait ni l'un ni l'autre, n'a pas pris Alicia sous la douche, ni allongée sur une table, n'a pas prêté assez attention à ses seins, à ses oreilles, ou au grain de beauté sur sa cheville, et maintenant elle n'a plus le temps.

« Alors », commence à dire Kalinda, et oui, oui c'est la chose la plus idiote qu'elle ait jamais faite. « C'était dix-huit fois _confirmées_…

- Je t'aime. » dit Alicia tout à trac.

S'ensuit un long silence.

« Oh », souffle Kalinda. Puis : « Dieu merci ! »

Alicia l'embrasse en riant à travers ses larmes, lui dit en hoquetant _tu es la pire - c'est le pire que j'aie jamais, jamais…_ et Kalinda en convient.


End file.
